


My Fair Lacie

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Swearing, joey and henry make appearances but it's mainly lacie and bertrum, this came to me out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: After receiving an invitation to a fancy gathering Bertrum frets over telling Lacie that they both were invited. but after Lacie suffers a blow to the head from a pipe and develops amnesia Bertrum sees a rare opportunity to make a good impression.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont





	My Fair Lacie

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is going to make Bertrum look like a jerk asshole but the ending will be different and he will be redeemed. Now on with the story and please no hates only positive feedback.

It was a bright and sunny day as people of high standing walked into the New York country club and mingled with others of equal power. Some were either on the golf course, the tennis court, or around the swimming pool while others were in the parlor room, drinking glasses of chardonnay and smoking cigars or cigarettes for the ladies. Bertrum Piedmont was sitting in the grand dining room with several friends he had made whether it be in person or through functions around the city. They were drinking white zinfandel and dining on a light lunch of lobster and filet mignon. One of the men at the table was telling an amusing anecdote about a recent trip he had taken to Italy with his wife for their anniversary. “My wife had never seen a city so grand and full of life because the last trip we took was to England where they serve tea with a thick side of fog.” the man said and the other men at the table started laughing with Bertrum chuckling as well. He turned to the man who had told the joke as said person lit a cigar. “So Thomas how long have you and your wife been married? She seems like a very charming and sophisticated woman.” Bertrum said and Thomas chuckled. “Yes she is quite a beauty and we’ve had a perfect marriage for ten years now. She’s such a lucky woman.” Thomas said exhaling a cloud of smoke before turning to Bertrum himself. “Which reminds me, how was your wife been Bertrum? We have yet to meet her and I feel like you’re hiding her from us which doesn’t seem particularly fair since you’ve met all of our wives.” Thomas said regarding the other men. Bertrum became a bit nervous as he swirled the white zinfandel in his wine glass. “While that is true she has been preoccupied with her job as a…..secretary at my place of business with Joey Drew Studios. However she is doing very well and I hope that we can meet sometime.” Bertrum said and thomas grinned. “Well you won’t have to wait seeing as the country club fundraiser is this weekend. All of the heads of state will be coming as well as many Wall Street tycoons. Perhaps you and that secretary wife of yours will join us?” Thomas asked as the other men nodded and murmured in agreement. Bertrum gulped and he chuckled nervously. “Of course! We’d love to attend and she will be thrilled to meet you all.” Bertrum said and Thomas grins. “Then it’s decided. You and your lovely wife will be joining us all at the fundraiser as well as our wives so she can mingle with the other women.” he said regarding the others at the table. Bertrum smiles and nods before one of the women at the table exhales a cloud of cigarette smoke before speaking. “Pray tell Mister Peidmont, what is your wife like?” she asked and Bertrum stiffened a bit. “Well she is….rather interesting and full of life.” he said and the woman smiles seemingly pleased with his answer. “Well then we will be happy to have another sophisticated lady join our group.” another woman with a heavy French accent stated and Bertrum gulped before nodding. “I can guarantee you she will be happy to be seen as such.” he said before gulping down the rest of his wine. 

After saying goodbye to his friends Bertrum excused himself from the table and went about gathering his coat for the fall chill that had descended upon the day. The sunshine was a mockery of how cold it would become in the fall season in New York but Bertrum had other things on his mind. As he got into his car Bertrum was formulating a plan on how he was going to convince Lacie to go with him to the fundraiser and keep the more…..rustic side of her controlled. It’s not that he didn’t love Lacie because he did very much so but there were times that she did embarrass him a bit in front of his other acquaintances. Bertrum sighed as he drove down the road and back towards the studio. 

“HEY BERTIE!!” shouted an all too familiar voice in his ear. Bertrum shouted, startled as he swerved a bit then got the car back onto the right lane as another car honked loudly at him. With his heart pounding Bertrum looked behind him and saw the grinning face of his boss Joie Drew.

“WHAT IN GOD’S NAME DREW?! Are you insane? You could have killed us both!” Bertrum shouted as he kept his eyes on the road as cars from behind him kept honking for him to speed up. 

Joie shrugged. “Hey what do you do on your lunch break? Sit around talking to a bunch of fancy guys. And what do I do on my lunch break?” 

“Be the root cause of a heart attack?” Bertrum snapped. 

Joie laughed. “No I do something different! Something exciting, no matter how simple it is!” 

“That still doesn’t explain why you were in my car!” Bertrum said as he made the turn to get back to the main road. 

“Oh that, well I dropped a skittle through the open window when I was looking for those new designs you promised and I’m not one to lose things, plus it was getting cold outside, so I climbed through the window and got my skittle back before taking a nap in the car. This seemed easier than looking for you.” Joie said shrugging. 

Bertrum sighed heavily. “Why must every waking moment of my day be a merry go ‘round of frustration with you being the root cause?” he grumbled as he stopped at a light. 

Joie scoffs. “Oh please you’d be so bored without me. Why do you think I’m always trying to brighten up your day?” 

Bertrum rolls his eyes. “The last time you tried to do that was on my wedding anniversary and it gave me a heart attack. It took fifteen seconds for the EMTs to revive me.” 

Joie frowns. “But they gave you a lollipop afterwards.” 

Bertrum scowls. “Didn’t matter anyway because I have silver fillings.” 

Joie rolled his eyes then sat on his knees in the backseat. “So how are things going with Lacie?” he asked,chuckling. Bertrum blushed as he tried to focus on driving and turned down the street that led to the studio.

“Things are fine, not that it’s any of your concern what I do with my wife.” Bertrum said and Joie rolled his eyes. 

“I still don’t see the attraction bertie. I mean you’re such a fancy pants guy and she’s…..well….” joie paused and Bertrum narrowed his eyes.

“She’s what Drew? Tell me now.” Bertrum growled. Joie shrugged, unphased by the other man’s anger. 

“She’s just seems to be a rube to me. Someone who doesn’t belong in the big city.” Joie said and Bertrum saw red. He punched Joie right in the jaw and sent him flying out of the car and onto his back on the studio parking lot. Bertrum got out of the car, grabbed his things, and stormed into the studio trying to keep his composure. Joie groaned as he sat up while rubbing his head then spit out a mouthful of blood. A car pulled up and parked before Henry Stein got out of it then started walking towards the studio entrance. 

Joie smiled and waved at Henry.”Hi honey! ” 

Henry sighed and without a word he went over to Joie before throwing the thin man onto his thick shoulder and walking into the building. 

Joie grinned a gap tooth grin. “Aw I love you too Henry.” 


End file.
